Isla Yura (Chapter)
Isla Yura is the 48th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Elliot finally realizes where he saw that symbol, the venomous snake that coiled around his mother. Oz and Break are having a spar outside. Oz asked who Isla Yura was, and asked if he has anything to do with the mark. Break said yes. The mark a snake coiled around a stake is the symbol of a certain small religious cult. He continues to say that Yura is really the head of the cult and is the son of a very influential person from a neighboring country. Even Pandora is unable to make a move considering what the country might do and what would happen if they were to search his house for the sealing stone. A few days ago, he was summoned to stand as a witness. He was a rather intriguing person. Break doesn't know if he has anything to do with the seal itself, but he feels that he does. He whacked Oz off his feet and won the match. Oz wondered if Break was really blind as he sees him dancing. Gilbert came running to them, saying what are they doing. Oz and Break noticed him. Break asked if he got what he had asked for. They went to a room to talk about what Gilbert got and it was Duke Barma's schedule. Oz asked how he got it and he said that he took a peek look in Reim's notebook. He felt guilty about it but it was the quickest way. Then Break said that he was the one who asked him to do it anyway. Alice asked why are they investigating idiot hair. They tell her that both him and Yura are from the same foreign country. It appears that he has invited Yura to his house in Reveil in two days. Two days later, Gilbert and Oz are arguing about how they are acting and behaving as Gilbert warned Oz about what Pandora said. Oz said it doesn't matter and if Duke Barma won't give it to him then he will do it his way. Then a Pandora member came an and Oz in disguise.]]d asked what are they doing. Oz said in a rather cute and innocence way, that they were lost and they don't where to go find the master's room. The member said that the master's room is in the innermost room around that corner. Oz thanked him. He said that the guest is already in the room and to hurry up. Gilbert and Break came out of the room when the coast was clear. Oz was angry at that guy for blushing at him even thought Oz was clearly a man and not some cute girl that you can drool at.Alice was told to keep her mouth shut so she didn't say anything. Gilbert tried to make Oz happy by saying that the dress made him look gorgeous, but it didn't help at all. Break said that couldn't help it as the male uniforms are too big for Oz to wear. He said that he wasn't good at acting so Oz agreed to play the part. Gilbert and Alice was confused about that. Oz and Gilbert careful opened the door slightly to peek at what they are saying. In the room, Yura was all chatty about being able to walk around the Pandora's headquarters. Rufus asked why is he here? Yura went straight to the point. He was told to research about the Abyss and the power that exists in this country. They wanted to get rid of the chains. They asked him to sneak in Pandora or contact him. His country's scholar believes that the natural disaster that happened 100 years ago came from here. Rufus told him to stop trying. The Abyss is like life and death to this country and that this country is in control of it's chaos. He then told Yura that they should do something about the crevasses that split the country in half after the great earthquake. Yura said that he was looking for the same thing as Rufus is looking for: knowledge. He doesn't mind what happens to his country or this one as long as he came for what he is looking even if it means to create another tragedy at hand. Oz and Gilbert is mental shocked and was grossed out at Yura. Gilbert then notice that Alice was gone and Oz was shocked about it. He heard that Yura has invited Duchess Nightray into his occult as well. Oz was shocked by this and told Gilbert to find Alice as he was fine on his own. Rufus then asked if Yura would like to meet Oz Vessalius. Oz was shocked by this as well. Yura was also and Rufus said if you open the door then. Yura went and opened the door only to see Oz shocked and daze looking. Rufus sneaked out of the door and into another room to only see Alice and Break together. Rufus asked why isn't Break playing as well? Break saw thought the plan. Alice was busy smelling a bird statue to notice much. Break knew that Rufus wanted them to come as they could go into the mansion without much trouble and for Reim to leave his notebook out is something that doesn't happen. Oz knows of the plan as well, but he decided to play along. Rufus asked Alice if she were to go back to Oz. Alice was biting on the statue when he said that. He said that Oz might be having a little trouble with Yura. Gilbert and Alice came through the door to see Yura all teary and dazed like. It's not like Oz is going to get hurt, it's just that Yura is a passionate fan (in a sicking way) of Jack Vessalius. Yura asked if Oz was Jack, but Oz goes on telling him that he is not. Gilbert and Alice told Yura to let go of Oz. They calmly settle down and went on talking for a bit. Yura asked Oz if it's true that Oz has Jack's spirit in him. They were shocked to hear that. Yura was curious about it and wants to know the truth. He then said maybe it's just a lie made by the members. Oz got offended and decided to show him it. Oz grabbed a knife and was about to stab himself until he stopped. He spoke with a calm voice and his face become calm as well. He talked top Rufus on how he looked like most of his ancestors and Rufus proceed to bow to Jack. Oz was about to faint as he was falling, he was saying things about the occult. Back at the room. Oz was hysterical and happy that Yura was fooled by the act he put up. Looks like Oz really can't stand him though Gilbert. Alice asked how did he know about the things of the occult and Oz said he memorized some of the papers that Rufus has decoded. Rufus said that it was his acting that helped too. He asked Oz about his next move. He said he got it all planned out. Yura was shocked that Oz couldn't make it to his mansion. Oz explained in this country nobles are to undergo The Coming of Age Ceremony. The ceremony is basically a party to presented the child to the society, most children of nobles who are under the age of 15 years or lower are to only visit close relatives or on very rare visits to other respectable noble house if it is deemed necessary. Yura said you could come to his mansion once he is properly introduced into society. Oz was never presented to the society as he said his father hated him if there was a place where his father's power is not in place however. Yura said you can have the party at his palce. The plan went as planned. Oz is shown spitting his tongue out at Yura for being a fool. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga